The following invention relates to an improved method for mineral conditioning and mineral deoiling in association with froth flotation.
Mineral conditioning is a technique in use today for the addition of ammonia or caustic sodia and fatty acids to a "concentrate grade" of minerals prior to froth flotation.
Mineral deoiling is a process of removing oils from concentrated minerals after froth flotation. Typically, the mixing of sulfuric acid and the pulp, as in the case of phosphate is combined to scrub and remove reagents from the pulp.
The following patents appear to reflect the state of the art today in so far as applicant is aware and in so far as they appear to be germane to the patent process: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,674 Zandon et al.; 3,371,779 Hollingsworth et al.
The patent to Hollingsworth et al. teaches the use of a concentration beneficiation of minerals and other particulate matter by froth flotation in which a hydraulic-pneumatic flotation apparatus and method of froth flotation is disclosed including aerated water in a hydraulic compartment in which its uniform distribution and constriction plate provide the necessary flotation.
The patent to Zandon et al. teaches the use of a froth flotation process and apparatus in which batches of the material are put into vats which are exposed to aeration, turbulence, and mixing to provide the flotation.
These conventional processes are actually directed to the froth flotation itself, but the preceding and successive stations in the mineral conditioning and deoiling are the same structure for mixing acids and oils to the pulp. That is the mixing of these substances to the pulp in the prior art comprise introducing by impeller vanes and aeration a thorough mixing of the material to the pulp.
The instant application is directed to and involves the feed of pulp and reagents into a vessel containing a variable arrangement of sloped baffles. The pulp and reagents are mixed thoroughly with a folding action by gravity and exit a discharge outlet of the unit without the requirement of mechanized motion. The device according to the instant application treats designated particle surfaces with sufficient vigor to detach loosely adherent coatings. While prior art impellers are required to maintain the solids in suspension in the pulp permitting the reagents to coat particle surfaces, plural conditioning tanks are sometimes necessary to provide an even coat on all particle surfaces.